NC962VII - Subjugation
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough At the beginning of this new segment of the Drakk Hive Planet, you'll run into another frightening display. This room contains more water-filled containers with partial (but live) test subjects trapped inside. In one is a human head, in another a Skaarj arm and in another a Marines' torso and head. They are all hooked up to electronic tubes and there are buttons on the tanks that make the body parts in the containers do strange things that deeply disturb Dalton. Additional body parts (and an entire Skaarj body) litter the floor around you. Dalton says out loud, "What in God's name did they do to these people?" Like the last living experiment room you came across, this one contains numerous power-ups. You should be able to find several goods. Now head through the tube-shaped corridor up ahead into a new room, and from there continue straight forward through a second corridor. You'll now encounter an Overlord, who will rise out of the circular portal in the ground in front of you. Take him out as he rises since there's no immediate cover. You can now either head forward again or to the right. Both paths lead to the same area, but the one on the right has a Sentry in the hall. Either way you'll end up in an area with another portal in the ground containing another Overlord. Kill it and progress forward again, being sure not to go in the direction that takes you back to where you were. You'll end up heading through another tunnel, facing a Sentry, and then finding another experiment room. In this Drakk experimentation room the bodies and body parts on display have been recombined, mixing different species! One container holds a Skaarj torso with heads coming out of the knees, one contains a partial Skaarj, and one contains a Marine with a snoring head for an arm and a hand emerging from its head. These experiments make the last set look humane... and there are undoubtedly more still to come. On the ground here, once again, are powerups. Now keep going down the hall, and when you come across an entryway blocked by a Drakk energy barrier, make sure to grab the 3 Laser Rifle pods sitting next to the wall in front of you. Soon you'll reach a huge circular room with a cylinder-shaped tower in the center and columns in the ground arcing up into it. This room contains 2 Overlords. The columns are great cover against them. Hunt down and kill both Overlords and the Repair Droids who will come to them. Once both are dead an entry hole will open in the side of the cylindrical structure at the center of the room. Circle around until you can find it. Jump in and the rushing air inside will carry you up to the next area. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (22) Heart of Drakk - Unreal II External links and references See also